


notice i'm a chore (and you're a gift to the earth)

by Venomed



Series: And the World Shattered Beneath Our Feet [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Batman-Watching, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Jason going along with the ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venomed/pseuds/Venomed
Summary: There's a kid across the street at night in Crime Alley. Jason knew the boy's gotta be weird, but bat-watching?





	notice i'm a chore (and you're a gift to the earth)

Jason’s teal eyes narrowed, watching more cautiously than a 12-year old should. There’s a kid across the street. Skinny little thing with black hair that brushed his shoulders and an expensive camera hanging around his neck, visible by the flickering streetlight. After living in Crime Alley for his entire life, Jason knows who belongs and who doesn’t. This kid looks like he stepped out of some pedo’s wet dream. He’s vulnerable and is probably going to get himself killed.

The kid also looks dangerous. There’s an edge to him. Jason’s gut, his instincts, are saying that he should stay the fuck away, lest he ends up with a knife in his back. The boy across the street fiddles with the camera, eyes darting around the dark. He ignores Jason, who’s tightening his father’s leather jacket around him. The pocket-sized Jane Austen book is digging into his side.

A cheap car passes by, and it keeps going. The kid is gone. Jason looks around and finds him crossing the street on a faded crosswalk. The kid is… walking towards him and stops right in front of the older boy. “Hi. I’m Jackson,” he holds out his hand.

“Uh…” Jason shakes his hand, “Jay.” The kid – Jackson – grins brightly with perfectly straight, white teeth that Jason didn’t even know was possible. He runs his tongue across his own, crooked with a tooth missing.

Jack grabbed the scarred hand that dwarfs his own, “C’mon. We’re gonna miss him.” Jason follows, confused. He shouldn’t follow, he knows that, but damn was he curious.

He tugs Jackson back, “Who’re we gonna miss, Jackie?” The kid makes a weird face at the nickname. Jason doesn’t really care, because Jack’s eyes were wide, and they looked like puddles after the rain and they were completely starstruck.

“Batman,” Jackson whispers. As if saying it any louder would make the Bat suddenly appear behind them. Jackie makes a giggle and pulls Jason’s arm harder. They turn the corner, into an alley, and stop at a fire escape.

They climb up the metal. “Batman doesn’t come around here,” Jason sighs when they reach the rooftop. Jackson just makes another weird face, before replying.

“He always comes today, Jay.”

Jason shakes his head but gets comfortable next to Jackson. They’re staring at an old theatre, and it feels like forever until one of them speaks. “Why the camera?” he asks, when it seems like Jackie wouldn’t say anything else.

The kid laughs again, “To take pictures of Batman, what else?” He says it like it’s the most obvious thing and Jason can only look at him incredulously.

They both stay silent, and Jason’s looking at the stars, sometimes at Jackson, but mostly at the stars. There’s a soft rumbling and the Batmobile has pulled up in front of the theatre. “What the fuck,” Jason gapes. He lets out a small yelp when Jackson nudges him underneath the ledge, with only their eyes looking over.

It’s a surreal experience, watching Batman stare at the old theatre before leaving. There’s a sound of a click beside him, and Jackson is grinning so widely, it could rival the Joker’s.

There’s a happy gleam in both of their blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Might become part of an angstier AU, but until then, it'll just be part of a collection of JayTim AUs.


End file.
